


A Divine Meal

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Chuck is God, Comfort Food, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Winchesters, Eating, Episode Related, Food, Food Moment, Gen, God Pancakes, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pancakes, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Spoilers, Winchester Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean eating God’s pancakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Divine Meal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote this mini drabble after seeing 11x22 We Happy Few since I really wanted to have a little Winchester food moment. God makes pancakes and we don’t get to see them enjoy one bite? Ugh, I’m weird.

The thick batter sizzled on the grill, making the kitchen smell delectable with a sweet aroma that was comforting during this strained conversation. More important matters were on the minds of the hunters at the moment, so the buttery scent was not enough of a distraction.

Even when Chuck placed plates of golden, fluffy pancakes in front of them, the brothers still weren’t fazed, still looking at Chuck with concern.

“The end is frickin’ nigh,” Dean said firmly.

Chuck sighed before instructing, “eat ‘em up while they’re still hot.”

Sam and Dean looked down at their still steaming plates before glancing at each other, the fact just now dawning on them that God cooked them breakfast. But this was more than just a breakfast to them. The majority of their meals often came from a convenience store, the local burger joint or a greasy spoon diner. A home cooked meal was a treat rarely bestowed upon them. So when they were given the instruction to eat, they showed no reluctance.

Sam swiped at the soft butter to place a pat of it on the golden stacks before him while Dean quickly reached for the bottle of maple syrup. The drizzle of syrup atop the pancakes pooled at the bottom of his plate.

As if on sync, they both grabbed their forks shoving a piece of the griddled goodness into their mouths. Sam closed his eyes, silently sighing in pure bliss at the delicate, fluffy texture and comforting buttery flavor. Dean’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat as he tasted the sweet, moist cake that melted in his mouth. These were simply the best pancakes ever.

Other than the sounds of cutlery scraping on plates, no more words were said. Nothing about Lucifer, nothing about the Darkness, just the silence of savoring godly deliciousness.

“They’re good, huh?” Chuck leaned in with a small smirk on the side of his lips.

With mouths full, the brothers looked up from their plates at Chuck, as if they forgotten he was there.

Sam quickly nodded, swallowing his mouthful before gushing, “delicious, best I ever had.”

Dean kept eating as Sam paid his compliments to the chef.

Not missing a beat, Dean spoke out the side of his mouth to give a brief praise, gesturing a fork around his plate.

“Heavenly.”


End file.
